


Stubborn

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Fictober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie has to go away for a while and Nick has strong feelings about this trip





	Stubborn

When Nicholas Torres met Eleanor Bishop, one of the things that attracted to her was her stubbornness and strong-willed nature. Nick knew that his relationship would never be boring. When they got married, Ellie seemed to become more flexible. 

Then today happened.

Nick and Ellie were standing in MTAC with Gibbs, Vance, and McGee, listening to Vance describe a mission that needed Ellie to travel to Afganistan by herself with the only backup of Agent Burley. Every fiber in his being screamed, this was a bad idea. 

When everyone left MTAC except for the Torres Couple.

“Ellie, please let’s talk about this,” Nick said as he stared at his wife. “Babe. This is no. You can’t go to Afghanistan by yourself. I sorry I know you want to help, but this is a No. No, and that’s final.” 

Ellie’s face changed to defiant, and Nick knew he was in trouble.

“Just because. You are my husband doesn’t mean you get to boss me around.” Ellie snarled. “ I am going on this mission because I am the most qualified. Nick, you don’t get to make this decision.” 

“Ellie, what about your safety?” Nick asked. 

“Those girls are in danger. I am an NCIS agent, Nick. This is my job,” Ellie responded. 

“What about Us? Does our relationship mean anything to you? You going to throw it all away for someone you never met?” Nick Challenged. 

“I’m sorry, but I need to leave, we can discuss our relationship when I get back.” Ellie pushed around him and stormed out of MTAC. And practically ran down the stairs. 

“Babe! Don’t run away from me,” Nick yelled after his wife, and charged down the stairs. 

Ellie took a calming breath and grabbed her go-bag. “Honey. I am not running away from you. I need to run home. Then I need to catch a flight. I would love to talk about ourselves. But 10 girls need my help. We can discuss our relationship when I get back.” 

Nick stopped in front of her desk. “Just be safe.” 

Ellie smiled at her husband and responded, “Always. Gotta run. I love you.” Ellie kissed Nick’s cheek and bolted for the stairs. 

Nick watched the love of his life run headfirst into danger, like always. Nick clenched his jaw. 

Gibbs, who was watching the whole exchange from his desk. 

“You have to let her go. Torres,” Gibbs mentioned quietly. 

“ How do I know she’ll come back?” Nick asked, still staring at the stairway.

“She loves you. She will do everything in her power to come back to you. You can’t put her in a glass box.” Gibbs responded. 

“This is one of those times that I wish she weren’t so stubborn. And an NCIS agent.” Nick confessed. 

“Torres, be grateful that stubbornness will save her life.” Gibbs said, “Let’s get back to work!”

A week later. Ellie dragged herself into the bullpen, feeling like there was dust everywhere. The bullpen ignited in applause, and she blushed. Director Vance smiled and announced the return of Agent Bishop and how she saved 10 girls. McGee gave her a hug, and Gibbs patted her on the back. 

“ Where’s Nick?” Ellie asked Gibbs. 

“He’s on the roof,” Gibbs whispered. 

“Thanks, Gibbs.” Ellie kissed him on the cheek and ran up to the roof. 

Nick was standing watching the sunset and set up on the roof was an elegant candlelit dinner was waiting. Ellie gasped when she came to the top of the stairs. 

“Nick??” Ellie calls to her husband when she notices him.

He turns and smiles, the biggest smile. He then jogs over to his wife and spins her around, and passionately kisses her. When they surface for air, Nick said, “ I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to put you in a glass box. I didn’t want something to happen to you.” 

Ellie kissed him again and responded, “I sorry I went head-on into a dangerous situation with considering your feelings. I love you. This beautiful, Thank you for doing this.” She pointed over his shoulder to the romantic setup.

“Baby, you are so worth this and a Million things more,” Nick responded without hesitating.   
Nick lead her to the table and served them dinner. Even though Ellie was exhausted, she wouldn’t change that moment with her husband and watching the sunset, then the starlight descend on the city. They ate and cared for each other and just were the married couple they were.


End file.
